Makalaure University of Centronom
: No one is obligated beyond what he is able to do.) |established = 2010 |type = |staff = 880 |head_label = |head = |rector = |students = 5,275 |city = |province = |country = |campus = |colors = |affiliations = }} : Arbiter of elegance.) |established = 2010 |type = |staff = 70 |head_label = |head = |rector = |students = 400 |city = |province = |country = |campus = |colors = |affiliations = }} : With virtue) |established = 2010 |type = |staff = 55 |head_label = |head = |rector = |students = 200 |city = |province = |country = |campus = |colors = |affiliations = }} Administration and Organization Makalaure's president Lucian Farragut is the highest paid university president in the Republic of Socotra with a 2010 salary of €400,000. He oversees a faculty of approximately 375 professors, lecturers, and instructors who serve as of school year 2013-2014, with 3,150 undergraduate and 960 graduate students. Governing Bodies Makalaure is governed by three boards, which are as follows: first the President of Makalaure University, second the Makalaure Board of Trustees and third the Student Commitee. The President of Makalaure University is the day-to-day administrator of Makalaure, appointed by and responsible to Board of Trustees. The Educational Board of Centronom and the Student Committee can put a veto on appointments directed by the Board of Trustees. There are 300 staff and faculty. Campus Makalaure's main campus located north-northeast of downtown Centronom covers 200 acres. The Makalaure University Library is one of the largest buildings in Centronom, reserved exclusively for the preservation of rare books and manuscripts. The library's six-story above-ground tower of book stacks is surrounded by a windowless rectangular building with walls made of translucent marble from Saudi-Arabia, which transmit subdued lighting to the interior and provide protection from direct light, while glowing from within after dark. Notable Campus Buildings Notable campus buildings and landmarks include Saint Joseph's Chapel, Al-Fesal Praying Center, Makalaure University Library, Sal-ad-Din Memorial Library, Karolina Sorority House, Slovotsky Stadium, Makalaure Bowl, Alexandrian's Tower and Abu-Bilal Observatory. Admissions Makalaure enrolled 3,150 students in undergraduate programs, 960 students in graduate programs, and 1,165 students in professional programs. The undergraduate population is 54% female, the graduate population is 48% female, and the professional population is 44% female. Makalaure University received 2,117 applications for admission to the Class of 2014, 942 were admitted, and 939 enrolled. 90% of students graduate within 4 years and 88% graduate within 6 years. Makalaure University accepted 44.5% of applicants for the class of 2014. Collections Makalaure University Library, which holds over 1,000 000 volumes is the second-largest university collection in the Republic of Socotra. The second library, Sal-ad-Din Memorial Library, contains about 180,000 volumes, and other holdings are dispersed at subject libraries. Rare books are found in a number of Makalaure's collection. Endowment Makalaure has an endowment worth €800 million, the Republic of Socotra spends an annual payment of €100 million on Makalaure and private donations add up €35 million to the annual budget of the university. Campus Life Makalaure is a medium-sized research university, most of whose students are in the graduate and professional schools. Student Organizations The university hosts a student newspaper, "The Makalaure Envoy''. The campus, together with Farrin University, also includes one fraternity and one sorority. The campus features two a cappella groups. Residential Colleges Makalaure has a system of six residential colleges. Each college has a Dean, Master, affiliated faculty, and resident Fellows. Each college also features distinctive architecture, secluded courtyards, a commons room, meeting rooms/classrooms, and a dining hall; in addition some have chapels, libraries, squash courts, pool tables, short order dining counters, cafes, or darkrooms. While each college at Makalaure offers its own seminars, social events, and Master's Teas, most of them are open to students from other residential colleges. There is, however a major difference. Makalaure is not a federal university, but unitary. Admission to Makalaure comes from a college which one belongs to for life; undergraduate education is mainly the preserve of colleges; graduate education and academic degrees are university. All of Makalaure's 65 undergraduate courses are open to members of any college. Students are assigned to a residential college for their freshman year. Only two residential colleges houses freshmen. The majority of on-campus freshmen live on the "Main Campus", an extensive quadrangle formed by older buildings, or in the nearby so-called "student settlement". Each residential college has its own dining hall, but students are permitted to eat in any residential college dining hall. Residential colleges are named for important figures or places in university history or notable alumni. List of Residential Colleges Makalaure has six colleges as of 2014: * Necoho School of Education (September 2010) * Rogal Dorn School of International Affairs (September 2010) * Lord of Darkness School of Sciences (October 2010) * Brennan School of Communication (October 2010) * Kahlan Rahl School of Human Sciences (April 2014) * Mastabadey School of Economics (April 2014) Traditions Makalaure seniors at graduation smash clay figurines underfoot to symbolize passage from their "Bright College Years". Makalaure's student tour guides tell visitors that students consider it good luck to rub the big toe of the statue of Rogal Dorn on Main Campus. Actual students hardly ever do so. Makalaure has a friendly rivalry with the Farrin University of the Republic of Socotra. Athletics Makalaure supports 16 varsity athletic teams that compete in the National League of Socotra. Makalaure does not offer athletic scholarships. Makalaure has numerous athletic facilities, including the Makalaure Bowl, located at the Karolina Sorority House, also known as Karolina Palace. Song Notable among the songs commonly played and sung at events such as commencement, convocation, alumni gatherings, and athletic games are the "Bright College Time", and the Makalaure fight song, "Down the Field." Mascot The school mascot is "Furious Felix", the known Makalaure alsatian dog. The school colors are black and blue. Makalaure's Furious Felix is believed to be the first college mascot in Centronom, having been established in 2010. Makalaure athletics are supported by the Makalaure Marching Band. The band attends every home football game and many away, as well as most hockey and basketball games. Makalaure's intramural sports are also a significant aspect of student life. Students compete for their respective residential colleges, fostering a friendly rivalry. At the end of the year, the residential college with the most points (not all sports count equally) wins the Calmis Cup. Category:Universities